First Time
by raskapuska
Summary: Sweet, fluffy account of Ron and Hermione's first time. One-shot. 18 or older only, please!


_Crack!_

The tell-tale sound of apparition echoed through the Granger kitchen.

"Oy! Hermione?" Ronald Weasley, fresh out of his last year at Hogwarts, was looking for his girlfriend.

"Give me a moment - I'll be right there!" Hermione Granger's voice sounded from somewhere above.

Ron leaned against the kitchen counter and looked around. He had been in this house many times this summer, but the Muggle contraptions still amazed him. The microwave was by far his favorite.

Suddenly, a wild mane of bushy hair bounded down the stairs. Hermione rushed up to Ron, leaned up on the tips of her toes and gave him a welcoming kiss. Ron smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms, but concern was imminent in his features.

"What's happened? Your owl this morning made it sound like it was absolutely crucial that I be here. Is… is everything ok?"

Hermione grinned and dispelled his fear. "Everything is fine. Everything is more than fine, actually. Everything's great. You're here."

Ron put his hand on Hermione's face. "Thank goodness. I was worried."

"Nothing to worry about," the young witch laughed. "As a matter of fact, you should probably be excited." Hermione had hoped Ron would be excited; today had the potential to be life-changing.

"And why is that?" Ron inquired, suspicious and yet intrigued. "What have you got in store for me, Miss Granger?" he teased.

Hermione simply smiled, took Ron's hand and pulled him towards the sitting room. She sat herself down on the couch and guided Ron to sit down next to her. Inwardly, Ron cheered – the couch was their favorite snogging place. Naturally Ron assumed they were about to have a lovely make-out session. _This is going to be a fun afternoon, _he thought to himself.

Ron's head turned and captured Hermione's lips in one swooping motion. Caught off guard, the young woman did not respond at first, but soon began to move her lips against her boyfriend's. Her hands moved to Ron's neck as his hands went around her waist. Though they had done this many times before, Ron still marveled at the softness of Hermione's lips, how they knew just how to elicit the wildest sensations on his. And not just his lips, Ron thought, Hermione was getting pretty good at using her mouth to pleasure... other parts of him too. Just the thought made Ron's member twitch.

Mouths began to open as the two teenager's tongues danced around each other.

Without warning, Hermione broke the kiss. Ron worried that he had done something wrong and began to inquire, but Hermione stopped him, took a deep breath and blurted out, "Ron, look, my parents are out for the weekend, so we have the house to ourselves." She paused. "Do you want to... head up to my room?"

Hermione's eyes betrayed the fear she tried to hide in her voice; she had read several times in _Witch Weekly_ that boys think confidence is sexy, and she desperately wanted Ron to find her attractive right now. In reality, she felt everything but confident.

Ron was taken by surprise by her question. He tried to figure out what she meant by going to her room. _What could they do there that they couldn't do here on the couch? Certainly she hadn't meant... _Ron's already half-hard member jumped to attention. "Bloody hell, Hermione, do you really mean this?"

"Do you not want to? It's not like we have to, you know, do anything more than we have already been doing if you don't want to. I understand that you may not feel the same way about this but I just thought I would ask in case you really wanted to because I sort of do and..." Hermione's rambling was stopped by another surprise kiss by Ron. Hermione giggled in his mouth.

"Gods, yes, Hermione!"

Encouraged by his kiss and words of passion, Hermione began to lead Ron towards the stairs.

The way to Hermione's room took much longer than usual as the two shuffled slowly along the hallway, lips still locked and moving against each other. Ron took a detour and pressed Hermione against the wall for a deeper kiss, and she let out a small whimper of pleasure.

As they reached the bottom step, Ron lifted Hermione by her buttocks and set her down a couple of steps higher. She looked down on Ron and began kissing him from above, something he found extremely arousing. Hermione's tongue caressed his as she leaned her weight onto his shoulders with her forearms and encircled his head. Ron's hands sneaked under her shirt and stroked the soft skin of her hips. A soft sigh came from Hermione as Ron's hands moved to the small of her back. _Yes_, she thought to herself, _this is absolutely perfect_.

Hermione's shirt was slowly lifted up, until she broke the kiss to remove it altogether. Ron took a few more steps until he was on the same level as Hermione again. His hands moved to the clasp of her bra. Ron's lips touched the curve of Hermione's neck and began sucking on the spot she liked so much, while at the same time his hands unclasped her bra and began cupping her small breasts. Hermione's small hands ran down Ron's chest, feeling the contours of his muscles through his shirt.

"Oh, Ron, I can't believe you're mine."

Ron finished the hickey on Hermione's neck and looked into her eyes, "No, the disbelief is mine. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Hermione blushed and stepped up again. Ron did the same, but his long legs caught on Hermione's and he felt himself losing balance. Afraid to fall down the stairs, Ron threw his weight in the opposite direction, missed hitting Hermione by mere centimeters, and ended up sprawled on the top of the staircase.

A soft laugh sounded above him, and before Ron had a remote chance to feel embarrassed, Hermione had already settled herself between his legs and had begun kissing his stomach through his t-shirt. Ron threw back his head as Hermione began kissing down, getting closer and closer to...

"Oh, Hermione," Ron exclaimed as Hermione kissed his erection through his jeans. The look she gave him was almost enough to make him orgasm on the spot.

Hermione climbed over Ron and guided him toward her room. Ron had been in Hermione's room only once, briefly. He wanted to take in every detail, but now was not the time; he was too busy being pulled towards the bed to care.

The two climbed on Hermione's queen-sized bed and sat facing each other. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ron once again. Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and she quickly tugged it off. Her hands caressed down from Ron's toned shoulders to his stomach while his hands kneaded her soft breasts and played with her auburn hair.

Ron pulled away slowly and with lidded eyes gave Hermione a lopsided grin. The witch bit her lip with a mischievous look in her eyes. Ron gave Hermione a questioning glance, not sure of what his girlfriend was about to do.

In a flash, Hermione pounced, throwing her weight on Ron's chest and effectively pinning him beneath her. Ron chuckled. She gave him a brief moment to catch his breath and began devouring his mouth, running her tongue through his. Ron wasn't used to Hermione being so aggressive, but he enjoyed it tremendously. His hands ran from the back of her knees to her buttocks and remained there, squeezing every time Hermione did something particularly pleasurable with her tongue.

"Hmmmm, Merlin, Hermione," Ron murmured into her mouth.

As Hermione came up for air, Ron saw his chance and without warning, flipped her over so she was underneath him. The young woman giggled and buried her hands in Ronald's hair as he dipped his head to encircle her nipple with his lips. Her smile turned into a gasp. He sucked slowly and gently until a small moan escaped Hermione's throat. Ron felt like he had won the Quidditch World Cup.

Ron licked and nibbled down Hermione's stomach, stopping at the hem of her shorts. He looked into the eyes of the beautiful woman before him, silently asking her permission. Hermione smiled and nodded. Ever so slowly, Ronald unbuttoned Hermione's shorts and slid them down her legs, leaving her only in her knickers. Although he had touched her there before, it had always been through her clothes. This was new. This was special.

Cautiously, Ron hooked his fingers around the band of her knickers. Hermione watched his expressions carefully, looking for any signs of what he might be thinking. This was the moment Hermione had dreaded the most – what if Ron thought she was gross, or weird, or ugly? What would he think of the fact that she didn't shave down there?

Ron looked up and noticed Hermione watching him. He bent down and kissed her through the fabric of her knickers. Hermione felt a jolt run up her spine and gasped in surprise. She closed her eyes and waited. Ron was rubbing the inside of her thighs with his thumbs, his fingers still hooked on the band of her undergarments, making no motion to take them off. Hermione opened her eyes, wondering why on earth Ron was taking so long.

"You are so absolutely beautiful," he spoke softly.

Hermione felt her heart melt.

"Ron, please, I want you to touch me."

Closing her eyes again, Hermione felt her knickers being gently pulled down. She kicked them off and opened her eyes. Ron was staring, mesmerized by what he saw. He had thought Hermione beautiful all along, but seeing her flushed and naked below him was otherworldly. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He was the luckiest wizard that had ever lived.

With trembling hands, Ron caressed Hermione's side, running his hand down the outside of her thigh. He wanted to touch her, to make her feel as amazing as she managed to make him feel. He kissed her lips and began trailing down.

"You." Kiss on her jaw. "Are." Kiss on her neck. "The." Kiss on her collarbone. "Most." Kiss above her right breast. "Beautiful." Kiss on her right nipple. "Woman." Kiss above her left breast. "That." Kiss on her left nipple. "Has." Kiss between her breasts. "Ever." Kiss on her stomach. "Walked." Kiss above her bellybutton. "This." Kiss below bellybutton. "Earth." Kiss on her navel.

Hermione put her hands on the side of Ron's face, pulling him up towards her, and kissed him for a long time, nibbling on his bottom lip. Still holding on to Ron, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Let's get you out of those pants, shall we?" she teased.

Ron was about to strip when Hermione's hand reached for his belt buckle. The young wizard leaned back and let Hermione do the work. She efficiently slid off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Then, as slowly as she could, she began unzipping his pants. Ron could feel each of the zipper teeth click as they came undone one by one at Hermione's dizzyingly slow pace. Ron felt like he was going to die.

"Quit teasing!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Patience," Hermione jested. If Ron didn't love her so much, he would have pushed her hand away and done it himself. _Just breathe_, he repeated in his head.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione slid down his navy jeans and chucked them on the floor. Ron's member rejoiced at the newfound freedom and made a tent in his blue boxers, which Hermione, after getting a nod of consent from Ron, quickly removed.

Ron, who had been laying on his back, propped himself up upon his elbows. Both teenagers stared at each other - this was the first time they had both seen each other fully naked. It was an overwhelming experience. Ron reached out his hand and took Hermione's. Gently, he tugged her down to him so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Hands still intertwined, Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"What now, 'Mione?" Ron asked softly.

"Now," she spoke softly, "We, uhm… make love."

Ron squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Hermione," Ron began, mildly flustered, "I've never..."

"I'm a virgin too," she spoke with a smile. "I think I always knew that you were going to be my first time. I love you, Ron."

Ron felt his heart swell with love and happiness. He brought Hermione's hand to his lips, kissed it, and then placed it over his heart. "I don't think I can put in words just how much I love you, Hermione."

"Then show me," she replied as she touched her lips to Ron's one more time.

The young man kissed her back, using his free hand to caress Hermione's curves. How he loved her curves, the way her hips felt underneath his hands. Tentatively, Ron ran his hand over Hermione's bottom. She kissed him a little harder; Ron took this as a hint that he was on the right track. In response, he squeezed her butt cheek, the way he normally did when they usually snogged, only this time he felt her skin. This seemed to awaken Hermione, who pressed herself against the man lying next to her. The feel of her breasts against Ron's chest made both of them gasp. Instinctively, Hermione hooked her leg over Ron's thigh, pulling them even closer together. They were so close to finally giving in to their deepest desires for one another.

Slowly, Ron disentangled himself and sat up. Hermione looked up at him, worried.

"Ron… Is everything all right? Did I do something wrong?"

The wizard smiled, stroked Hermione's leg, and shook his head no.

"Ron, if you're not feeling sure about this, we can stop. We don't have to go any further. Please don't feel like you have to—"

"I do, Hermione. Merlin knows I have wanted this – you – for a long time." He continued stroking Hermione's leg, slowly moving up to her thigh. "I just want to enjoy this for as long as I can."

With that, Ron gently pulled Hermione's legs apart so she was lying on her back. He positioned himself between her opened legs, put his hand on her hip, and looked up.

"I want to try something, ok?"

"Uhmm…" Hermione answered, nervous, "Are you sure you want to do this. You don't have to. I'm not asking you to."

"Do you not want me to?"

"I do. I mean, if you really want to. I don't want you to think you have to, you know, it might not be… enjoyable."

Ron smiled and ran his thumb over Hermione's swollen lips. The girl shivered.

"Hermione, two things: One, I definitely want to. I have for a very long time, actually. I just never really got the chance because, you know, I've never…" he looked between her legs, his eyes lingering in her most intimate places. Hermione had a sharp intake of breath. Ron continued, "I never really got a chance to see you like this. Second, I would be the world's biggest wanker and hypocrite if I enjoyed your mouth on me but never even attempted to return the favor." He gave Hermione the lopsided grin she loved so much, and she felt herself relax a little.

"Ok, all right," she muttered as she laid her head down on the pillows, still somewhat afraid of what Ron would think once he got started.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, sweetheart," Ron whispered as he lowered his head to his girlfriend's mound.

Ron had never really done this before, and while he had heard plenty of advice from his dorm mates at Hogwarts, he was not really sure where to begin. He had gotten pretty good at fingering Hermione, but it had always been through her shorts, or, sometimes just through her panties. This was a completely different deal.

Tentatively, Ron struck out his tongue and licked. She tasted salty, but good. Wanting to get better access, Ron gently pushed Hermione's legs further apart until she was splayed out in front of him. He began giving slow licks, all the while listening for Hermione's noises.

"Uhm… That feels really good…"

Feeling encouraged, Ron sped up. He explored the nook between her labia and her thighs and tentatively tongued her entrance, eliciting a buck from Hermione's hips and a groan of pleasure from her throat.

"Oh, gods, Ron, do that again."

He did, much to her delight. Hermione felt like she was melting, wetness pooling between her legs. Normally she would have been embarrassed at her situation and the noises she was making, but she was in too deep to care. Ron loved every second of her undoing.

After some time, Ron began suckling and licking his way up her sex until he reached her clit. Hermione had taught him how to use his fingers to bring her to climax, and he hoped the same technique would work with his tongue. He ran slow circles around it as Hermione's hands came to entwine themselves in his hair. After he deemed Hermione's clit was ready, he gently took it between his lips and sucked on it. The tug that Hermione gave his hair was almost painful.

He found a pace that seemed to be working and gave it his all, running his tongue over her swollen clit as he worked it with his lips. By the sounds Hermione was making, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

When his tongue and jaw began to feel sore, Ron decided it was time for a break. Slowly, he pulled away and looked into his girlfriend's lidded eyes. She gave him a lazy grin that turned into a sigh as he brought his fingers to rest against her entrance.

"Is this ok?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please!"

He slid one finger in first, but soon added another as Hermione shuddered beneath him. This he had practice with, though he remarked at how much easier it was when there were no clothes to obstruct his path.

The sight of Hermione writhing against his fingers with eyes closed in ecstasy was driving Ron wild. His erection throbbed against Hermione's thigh, but he paid it no mind – he wanted Hermione to have some fun first. He lowered his rested jaw and joined his mouth to what his fingers were doing. Above him, he heard a low moan of appreciation.

It was not too long before he started hearing the tell-tale breathing that signaled Hermione was close. Her walls began to shudder around his fingers, and he made a point to keep doing exactly what he'd been doing on her clit. Above him, he could hear her out-of-breath begging.

"Oh, gods…. Ron… Please, don't st–oh, Merlin!"

Ron could think of several things to say at this point, but he kept focused on the task at hand, glancing up at Hermione's face every once in a while to check in. She looked absolutely stunning, her face red, eyes unfocused, mouth open to allow for raspy, uneven breathing.

"Ron, ohmygod, Ron, I'm so close. Please, please…"

Hermione didn't know what she was asking for, only that she was so close she could almost feel her orgasm and this all felt too good and she was going to explode and there was nothing in the world she wanted more at that moment. She pulled Ron's face toward her mound, and Ron redoubled his efforts to keep a steady pace and curl his fingers just right to reach that spot inside her walls.

Suddenly, without warning, Hermione's back arched and she gave a high-pitched moan as her body began to convulse. Ron tried his best to continue eating her out, but her rocking hips made it too difficult and he worried that his teeth might get in the way, so he sat up and watched his girlfriend as she descended gracefully from her peak, all the while keeping his fingers pumping slowly in and out of her wetness.

Hermione's eyes opened and she looked into Ron's with complete adoration. He curled his fingers again to reach the spot he knew would give her shudders and watched in amazement as her body trembled once more.

With shaky hands, the young witch reached down and pulled Ron's hands away. He lay himself down next to her and caressed her breasts and stomach as she came down from her high. Slowly, she turned to him and spoke, "Ronald, that was absolutely brilliant!"

Ron beamed at his girlfriend. "Was it really?"

"Yes! Goodness, I can't… Where did you learn to do that?"

A red tint crept over Ron's face as he mumbled, "Took some advice from Harry is all."

Hermione pulled him close for a kiss and murmured, "Well, I'll have to thank Harry later. Do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"We could do it again right now, if you want!" he spoke, so eager that his voice cracked.

Hermione giggled and kissed him again. "As much as I want to, I have better plans. It's my turn!"

The young witch sat up and motioned for Ron to take the spot she had claimed on the bed. When his head was resting on the pillows, Hermione began a slow trail of kisses down his chest. Ron propped his head up on his arms to get a better view and was rewarded with the splendid sight of Hermione's ass as she lowered her mouth to his hard member.

"Yessssss," was all Ron could say as her felt Hermione's hot mouth on him, licking and sucking exactly as he liked. Her hands were both busy, one massaging his balls and the other running up and down his length. Hermione was a perfectionist in every sense of the word, and that perfectionism translated to her sexual performance. She listened very carefully to Ron's responses and adjusted accordingly.

Ron felt the back of Hermione's throat as she took him deeper and deeper, her head bobbing up and down. The hand on his shaft was making corkscrew motions in time with her mouth. Ron let out a small moan of gratification. Periodically Hermione would pause and suckle on just the head of Ron's length, running her tongue over it in circles and making the young wizard buck beneath her. All the while she kept one hand slowly squeezing and playing with Ron's balls. _Yes,_ he thought, _perfection._

_ Perhaps a little too perfect, _he suddenly realized. Ron was getting very close to reaching his orgasm.

"Ah, a little slower, I don't want to come just yet."

Hermione came up to face her boyfriend, her hands still working their magic, and teased, "Do you reeeally not want to come?"

Ron sat up and took Hermione's hands in his, pulling them away from his disappointed erection. He gently guided her head towards his, and nibbled on her earlobe for a little while. He then whispered into her ear, "I want to come inside you."

Hermione's eyes widened in excitement. She pounced once more and began devouring Ron's mouth. Their tongues were no longer gentle, but full of passion. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and guided her onto her back, his body pressed on top of hers. He detangled his lips from Hermione's and moved to nibble on her collarbone. The witch's hands were frantically weaving through ginger locks and she raised her hips to make contact with Ron's throbbing erection.

"Ron, please."

The man pulled away from Hermione's chest and looked deep into her eyes. The two shared a long gaze, both sporting ridiculously large smiles.

"So this is it, then," Ron broke the silence as his hands began to slide down Hermione's body towards her entrance.

"Ron, just… take me. I've been waiting too long."

Ron did not need to be asked twice. He gave Hermione's nipple one more kiss and moved so he was positioned at Hermione's entrance.

"Wait, Hermione, before we do this, did you… uhm…"

"I took the potion this morning, don't you fret," she replied with a giggle, which turned into a gasp as Ron slid slowly into her.

Hermione had expected pain, but there was none, only some mild discomfort. More than anything, she felt full in the most pleasant way possible.

Ronald struggled to hold his composure. The feel of Hermione's walls around him was otherworldly, and he couldn't wait to move inside her. Her silky wetness was everything he had imagined it would be and more. He looked down to see Hermione's lips in an O of ecstasy, her eyes boring into his.

"Can I… can I move? Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. In unison, both Ron and Hermione moved, both slowly pulling back and then coming together, eyes still locked. The feeling was electric, and both pairs of eyes widened.

"Oh, Merlin, Ron, do that again!"

Ron moved again, and this time Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, gods… you feel amazing."

"Keep… going…. Don't stop."

The two rocked back and forth, getting faster and faster. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around Ron's waist to give him a better angle. The bed began to creak as the motions became more and more frantic. Hermione's hands wound through Ron's hair, their breathing becoming more erratic, and moans began to escape from both lovers.

"Ron… Please… Oh… Ron…"

"Fuck, Hermione… So… Tight…"

Suddenly, without warning, Ron hit Hermione's sweet spot. The young witch threw her head back and made a high-pitched noise. He tried to reach the spot again, noticing that the more he succeeded, the more fiercely Hermione's hands grabbed on to his hair and the more her walls contracted around his member. A thin film of sweat was forming around both bodies. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed through the room.

"Hermione, I'm not… going to… last… much longer…"

"It's all right, love… I'm close too…"

"You just feel… too good…"

"Ron, Ron, oh… Fuck…"

"I'm coming, Hermione! Merlin! Fuck!"

With a final thrust, Ron shuddered and exploded into Hermione. His vision went blurry and his legs shook. He felt Hermione's walls contracting against him, pushing him to the very edge of his orgasm. Waves of pleasure crashed into him. For a brief moment, he knew nothing more than pure bliss. A rush of warmth spread over Ron as he fell from his high and, in exhaustion, collapsed into his girlfriend's arms.

After a few moments, Ron pulled his now flaccid member from Hermione's entrance. His seed spilled out of her, but neither one paid much attention. Without wasting time, Ron brought his fingers to where his length had just been to finish the task at hand. He began pumping in and out quickly, much to Hermione's delight.

Hermione felt her orgasm approaching, so impulsively she also reached down between her legs to rub her clit in time with Ron's thrusts. The young man could scarcely believe the scene he was witnessing – Hermione touching herself so carelessly in front of him as he brought her closer and closer to climax. Impulsively, Ron reached down and took Hermione's nipple in his mouth, wrenching a deep moan from the woman's throat.

Hermione was rubbing herself frantically, and Ron's curled fingers massaging her clit from inside made everything so much more intense. She could feel the tingling sensation at the base of her stomach that told her she was very, very close.

"Ron… Ron, oh my gods, Ron. I'm gonna… I'm so close."

The wizard gave his signature lopsided grin.

"Come for me, babe. I want to see you writhe against my hand."

Ron could feel the wetness between Hermione's legs becoming more and more pronounced. Her face was becoming flushed and her jaw began tightening – signs he knew well. Her erratic shallow breathing told Ron she was close. Then, with one final thrust, Ron watched as Hermione's body contorted in that familiar way once again, as she let out a silent scream and clutched at the sheets with all her might. He continued slowly pumping in and out of her until Hermione's hands came down to pull his away.

The witch opened her eyes and smiled beautifully up at her boyfriend.

"Wow. That was something else!"

Ron laid himself down next to Hermione, who was still slightly out of breath. He kissed her cheek and murmured, "It was. We should try doing it again sometime."

Hermione giggled and pulled Ron closer.

"Yes, we definitely should."


End file.
